


Winchester Sister

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a sister and you might know her as the IT girl who saves Oliver Queen's life on a nightly basis. That's right... Felicity Smoak is indeed a Winchester. Can you  imagine the drama it would insure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to credit and thank my good Friend Michelle for reading through this and improving it ten fold. Please enjoy!!

You may have also noticed that I don’t talk about my family. 

I knew that saying that was pretty much like Oliver telling me he didn’t care that Slade Wilson was alive: it underestimated the truth like nobody's business. Big time. 

I don’t talk about 'family' because I don’t have the strength or the will to tell the team and explain everything without them thinking I'm weirder than my mouth filter suggests. 

These are people who trust me with their life.

I don't know how to tell them that I know perfectly well how to defend myself. 

After all - I am a Winchester.

In most circles you say the name Winchester and people will just look the other way. In the circles I grew up in Winchesters are revered and feared. My father hadn’t left like I told Oliver - not in the sense he was thinking of anyway. My father was the great John Winchester and my Mother was his partner on a particularly tough case. They got the Vampire but not before my Dad confessed he was married and practically ran off the second my Mum knew the truth. 

Funny thing is Mum kept track of him and it made her a better hunter for it too. Not only did it give her something to fight for other than ‘the fight’ (and by that I mean me) but it also gave her enough bottled up anger to be useful in a fight.

“Felicity?” I blinked a couple times and found the youngest Lance standing in front of my desk at QC, not something I ever expected to see. 

“Sara? What are you doing here?” she smiled

“Lunch plans remember?” I jumped from my chair, heels clicking against the marble as I grabbed my bag and linked arms with her. Sara wasn’t the type of person you could stay mad at for long because she’d become endearing and sweet and all the person Oliver made her out to be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Dean!” A blade mere inches from his brother’s neck, a few seconds in which he doubted the universe's ability to save their lives just in the nick of time.

Cas jumped in and killed the angel. It’s not that he wasn’t grateful, but every time Cas and Dean got together especially after such a long time, they’d have heart to hearts that Sam wasn’t invited to because Cas knew Dean. It didn’t bother him all that much, he just sometimes wished he had a Cas to vent to when his troubles were getting on top of him or he felt as if he couldn't deal with the crap they were given on almost a daily basis. 

He excused himself from the warehouse, needing some fresh air. He left them to their ‘profound bond’ as Cas had once called it. Once he was in the fresh air, he pulled open the door to the impala as dialled a familiar number on his phone that he tugged out from his blood soaked jeans pocket. 

Miss Felicity Megan Wincester-Smoak. 

A long winded name, but a name Felicity liked and with her being his sister he could deal with a few bad life decisions to have her in his life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sammy! So how’s life?” I smiled over at Sara who seemed to pick up on my excitement the moment I recognised the caller.

“Felicity I—“ just from the way he said my name I knew something was wrong. 

“What did your stupid ass of a brother do now?” and Sammy laughed into the reciever.

“He’s your brother too” my reaction was almost comical: I physically shivered to anyone outside of the know.

“Urgh don’t remind me. You okay though? You need Felly to come down and kick someone’s butt?” Sammy chuckled again

“I’m thinking about coming for a visit, I haven’t seen you in ages and well… I could do with some time away from all this Mark of Cain, Cas taking over heaven, Crowley’s being a manipulative bastard stuff” I couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Honestly Sammy it’s always something with you boys. I mean I know you love to live up to the Winchester name and all, but honestly? I’m starting to wondered whether you and Dean like some sort of imminent life or death situation to keep the blood pumping. Label: andrenalin junkie, see: Winchesters” 

"Well..."

“Is that a no?” I giggled.

“It’s a get Cas to help you get here quick. I want a Moose cuddle… You know, one day you’re going to have to explain why he call you that”.  
Even from the booth at this restaurant, in a city hundred of miles away, I could see his smile like a star in the bright sky.

“What time and place is good for you?”

“Big Belly Burger, say 10 minutes? Oh and by the way, tell Crowley that if he wants one of his goons to follow me the least he could do is make him a challenge” something in Sam’s tone changed.

“You just killed a demon?” I shrugged, glancing back In the direction of the bathrooms, where the body of dead demons laid locked in one of the stalls.

“Six Sam. He’s either coming after me or…” Sammy finished my thoughts

“Abidon knows who you are” The fear and revelation wasn't doing anything for my appetite.


End file.
